


An Idea

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176176661611/an-idea-harry-hart-x-reader





	An Idea

“You need to eat, darling,” Harry said, holding a bag of grapes out towards you, “The sun takes quite a toll.”

You accepted the bag and didn’t even get it in front of you before Harry was holding a bottle of water out to you as well. You sighed and accepted the drink, knowing if you didn’t, Harry would just become insistent. Always concerned for your well-being he was. And always just a little militant about it, though you knew he meant well. When your life was as filled with danger as yours was, being fully hydrated seemed so trivial. But that was your Harry, a man to focus on the minute details, always thinking about the many ways he could keep you feeling safe, happy, and loved.

You reclined back into your beach towel, popping grapes gingerly into your mouth, only now realizing how hungry you actually were. Damn Harry, always knowing you better than you knew yourself. You curled your toes into the sand, still warm from sun beating down all day, and allowed the breeze to wash over you. This was bliss: food, sun, sand, and Harry by your side. 

Harry rested on his side so he could face you properly. His hand traced pathways down your side absentmindedly, dropping up and down your curves of your exposed skin, tracing the hills of your body as a faint smile played on his lips.

His chest provided a bit of reprieve from the sun, blocking out a few of the remaining rays.

“You know, Y/N, I’ve been thinking,” Harry started.

“That’s never a good decision, love, you know that.”

Harry chuckled, “Indeed it isn’t. But this idea may actually be a good one.”

“I’m listening.”

You felt his hand cease its tracing just below your rib cage. His fingers drummed on your skin there as though in contemplation.

“We’re only here two more days and it feels like this time has flown by. Instead of spending tonight in bed–” You interrupted Harry with a gasp, though only in jest. Harry was not a man to waver in his desire to cuddle you through the night, so whatever he had in mind had to be good.

“I know, very unlike me. But instead of our usual routine, let’s stay up all night, explore this beach and the resort, sneak into some exclusive locations, maybe make love some place a little more dangerous than our hotel room, and watch the sunrise together.”

The sun moved ever so slightly, falling further behind Harry’s back and cocooning you even more in the shadow of his body. You scooted closer until your head was nestled next to his chest, your arm flopping unceremoniously over his waist.

“Put our sneaking skills to the test, see some fabulous locations, have a romantic time on the beach, and still manage to be showered in your affection all night? Is this a dream? My Harry being so bold?”

Harry just laughed, pulling you tighter into his chest.

“You do that to me, love. We have such little time left, we might as well make it last by not sleeping through it,” he said.

“Oh, I had no intention of sleeping through it,” you said, kissing his chest with maybe a little more teeth than necessary.

“Careful, darling. Don’t waste all that good energy before the sun sets.”

You lifted up to look at the sun over Harry’s shoulder, only a small crescent still visible on the horizon.

“Looks like the sun is already setting.”

With a quick kiss to your temple, Harry stood and offered you his hand.

“Then let’s get some real food into you. We have quite the adventure ahead of us.”

You took his hand, leaving the blankets there, knowing you’d need them when you returned several hours later, exhilarated, exhausted, and completely sated, to watch the sun rise on the opposite horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176176661611/an-idea-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
